Fareed
40 Ice gloves worn: 36 |weakness = Water spells, Ice arrows |always drops = Nothing |examine = Zamorak's warrior of fire. |att = 190 |str = 120 |def = 135 |range = 1 |mage = 1 |astab = 0 |aslash = 0 |acrush = 0 |amagic = 0 |arange = 0 |dstab = 100 |dslash = 100 |dcrush = 100 |dmagic = 0 |drange = 0 |strbns = 120 |rngbns = 0 |attbns = 0 |immunepoison = No |immunevenom = No}} |text1=Normal |item2= |text2=Hard}} Fareed, the Warrior of Smoke is one of the four guardians of the Diamonds of Azzanadra, fought only in the Desert Treasure quest. Fareed possesses the unique ability to disarm players who are not wearing ice gloves when they are attacking him close up. Once Fareed is defeated, his diamond is automatically added to the player's inventory. A message appears in the player's chatbox stating "You take the Diamond of Smoke from the ashes of the warrior." He can be fought in the Nightmare Zone after the quest is complete. He seems to be immune to the Zapper power-up there. Location Smoke Dungeon, gated area all the way east - the player must light the four torches in each corner of the dungeon, then open the burnt chest in the middle of the dungeon while the torches are still lit in order to get the key which unlocks the gate to Fareed's room. Strategy Fareed is resistant to melee while being weak to Water spells and Ice arrows. He is immune to the damage of non-water spells and Ranged ammunition other than Ice arrows and cannonballs (Dwarf multicannon). Due to Fareed's disarming ability, it is advised players who lack the ice gloves to use Water spells as they do not require a weapon to be equipped. Protect from Melee is strongly advised if fighting Fareed close up as he can hit up to 40 with melee (this is lowered slightly to 36 if ice gloves are worn). He can also use a melee-distance Magic attack which hits up to around 20. If Protect from Melee is used in conjunction with high Magic defence armour (dragonhide armour/Karils), Fareed will hit very little on the player. For players who cannot use Protect from Melee, the use of Snare/Entangle and attacking Fareed with their strongest Water spell from a distance is recommended. Players who opt to use Ranged must use Ice arrows as Fareed is immune to any other ammunition. Likewise, players who opt to use Magic must use Water spells to harm him. It is possible to kill Fareed without ice gloves while using Ranged or Magic (with a weapon) so long as the player keeps their distance from him. However, this is not possible for melee users as players who use melee will have their weapon unequipped since they are in close distance; using melee to kill him without ice gloves is NOT RECOMMENDED. Trivia *Fareed (فريد) is an Arabic word and common male name that means "unique". Category:Bosses Category:Quest monsters